Who says
by SonicPower
Summary: 5 years ago, Lucas left Ness' friendship for Red. 5 years now, Ness has regained the friend but still can't bear the feelings he has for Lucas though out all these years. All he ever wants is Lucas to love him. "This broken item will one day repair something broken. One day." RedxLucas, Later On, NessxLucas, Curse words, bad things, Rated M. You'll see why later on the chapters


In this world, rumors spread very fast. You yawn and place a hand on someone else, BOOM everyone knows. Not for me though, I never been rumored about. Why not, you ask, simply because I don't believe in Love here. They just become so desperate they think they fall in love when they never do. I rather die a virgin, then fuck some person I don't even like. But there is just one person who I really like, a simply boy. Not buff and strong, not too confident, in fact I doubt he even is confident at all. His name is Lucas, a sweet name, for a cute boy. Who says I can't hide my feelings? I did, for 5 years already... We're already 18, in a few days my birthday is here, then it's his in a few days later. The problem? He has a huge crush on my best friend, Pokémon Trainer, Red. What makes it worse? That asshole likes him back, and is DATING him. One day, One day they're going to realize they don't like each other at all. One day... But when will that one day come?

* * *

**Day 1, Week 1 Introduction**

_The Hallway _

"Lucas, you look so cute my little angel."  
"Oh stop Red! You're making me blush!"  
A boy in the background was making puking poses. _I'm sick of this shit of them flirting in FRONT of me. _Lucas kissed Red, and went over to the boy in the red cap, who was doing the puking poses. "A-are you okay Ness?" Ness quickly stopped, "Oh no, uh just smelled something really bad." Lucas looked a little worried. "Okay, just call me if you feel sick, remember your birthday soon, you don't want to be sick." With that he returned to kissing Red, passionately.

Ness looked away, "God there are kids around." He heard someone shout, "Get a room you two! For the Sixth time today!" Ness quickly turned, and smiled it was another boy with blonde hair like Lucas. But he was really confident, and Ness' best friend. "Toon Link, how's it going?" Toon Link sighed, "I think I'm gonna puke if I need to hear Red and Lucas moan." Ness raised his eyebrow, "What?" Toon Link replied quickly, "uh, I'll tell you later why." The two agreed to get out of the hallway before Lucas and Red start the cheesy flirts.

_Living room_

The two brawlers entered the living room. Many other brawlers were there. Browser, Gandondorf, Mario, Peach, Diddy Kong, and Kirby were some of the brawlers there. Ness and Toon Link walked over to Browser, "Browser, any news?" Browser smirked, "Two love birds broke one of the rules and had some perverted fun in their room, we all heard it. But nobody knows who." Ness placed another puke pose on, Toon link laughed, "Thanks Big B, see you later." Browser replied, "see you later TL, and little N." Ness and Toon Link walked over to Peach, Mario, and Kirby talking about the two love birds. Ness turned to Toon Link, "wow it's the talk around here." And it was completely true.

Sonic came speeding in, "Hey guess what?" Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog, "Red and Lucas were most likely the one who were the Love birds." Everyone gasped, Ness just stood still. Peach shouted, "Impossible, if it was them we would have known Lucas' voice!" Everyone nodded in agreement, Ness shouted to add, "Plus, Lucas and Red only kiss, even though it's really disturbing, they never actually rolled that way." Everyone agreed about the Kissing, but everyone nodded about that they weren't like that.

Ness and Toon Link loves when people rumor about each other, it's really great to hear all their dark secrets. Sonic said, "You guys could be right," Peach shouted, "We are right!" Sonic said he had to get to a brawl, and speeded away. Toon Link whispered, "Seriously, there should be a speed limit." Ness agreed. They decided to walk to the stadium and watch the fight. Kirby joined them. The three walked out saying their goodbyes to everyone in the room.

_In The Stadium_

The three found really great seats with the best view. They grabbed some food on the way, so once the fight began Ness, Kirby and Toon Link were enjoying a nice meal. They watched as Sonic was beating everyone, Toon Link cheered for Nana who was losing, Kirby cheered for whoever seemed to be winning. By the end of the match, Sonic was victorious. Everyone left the stadium, Ness and the other two congratulated Sonic on his victory, Sonic said he would celebrate by buying them all steaks, his treat. Ness paused, he hugged Sonic, "Thank you soo much! I haven't had steaks for like all my life!" Sonic pushed away Ness, "Dude, careful. People might get the wrong idea." Ness backed away, "Sorry."

_In The Lunchroom_

The day was almost ending, soon the night life was beginning. Sonic ate 3 steaks, toon Link ate 2, Kirby ate at least 7, Ness ate all 18 steaks, "Holy shit, when was the last time you ate?" asked Sonic, Ness replied,"About 43 minutes ago, while you were fighting in that brawl." Kirby cheered, "You so cool!" Toon Link laughed, "More like turning into a fatty." Ness punched Toon Link's arm. They all laughed. Ness checked the time on the wall, "It's almost time." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They got up from their tables, and began to walk out of the kitchen.

_In The Secret Room_

They arrived just in time. Ness turned in the lights and the room lit up like a casino. Because it was. Brawlers come here betting on all the money they won, to see if they lose it or gain somethings better. Lucas hated it there because he thought it was a bad habit. Ness brushed that aside because know he has Red. Sonic, Kirby, Toon Link, and Ness took a pair of sun glasses from the counter, and opened the door for all the late night brawlers to enter. Almost every villain, hero, and adult were in the secret room. Ness was allowed because he really doesn't care anymore.

Ness was still sad, gambling didn't take away the pain. Nor did winning. Nothing he did took away the feeling of rejection from Lucas. He admitted it before, he is in love with Lucas. Toon Link was really the only person he ever told. They continued the gambling, Ness won so many times, but he just couldn't pay attention. Lost in his own fantasy, Toon Link snapped him back to the reality world. "Dude! You won!" Ness placed a false smile. Everyone knew that Ness was thinking about that day.

Peach went over to him and petted him. "Honey, that's long history. That's the past, and you have to think about the present." Toon Link patted Ness' back, "Don't worry you'll get that one day you dream of... Just wait a little longer." Then Ness snapped. "I HAVE been waiting for a little while, no wait, 5 Damn years! They still haven't stopped kissing once, and they never had an argument! So, I have waited, and I'm sick and tired of it!" Everyone now looking over at Ness, never had they heard him yell so loud. Kirby was now all sad for Ness. Toon Link was a few feet away, nobody came near Ness.

"I-I'm sorry. I just... I just felt that pain again." He sighed, he slowly walked toward the door. "I'm tired I'm going to bed. Bye and I'm really sorry." Toon Link sighed, Kirby was all sad, Peach stared at Ness as he slowly walked away. everyone was muttering when Ness left. Peach shouted, "Nobody, and I repeat, NOBODY say a word about this ever again." everyone nodded on agreement, because nobody wanted to be on the bad side of Peach.

_Ness' Room_

Ness jumped onto his bed. A spare one was next to his own. Lucas used to sleep here, until he moved over to Red's.  
_5 Years Ago_

_"Why Don't you go, huh?_ _Far away from me!" Shouted Ness, Lucas was crying. "FINE! I'LL GO LIVE WITH RED! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" With that Lucas slammed the door. Ness began to softly cry, "I blew it didn't I?" He was alone in the room. It was quiet, no more sounds of laughter filled the room, just the silent cry of loneliness. Ness was walking around Lucas' old part of the room. He heard something break, when he checked, it was a picture. The picture was of Ness and Lucas when they first became friends. Tears rolled down Ness' face, he turned it to a smile._

_ He placed the picture on top of his chest. The top was filled of pictures but he gave the broken picture the spotlight. He whispered, "This broken item will one day repair something broken. One day." _

_ Present_

Ness grabbed the picture and whispered the same words again. "This broken item will one day repair something broken. One day." He quickly looked over at the empty space, "Good night Lucas. See you tomorrow." with that he went into a long peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Day 2 Week 1 - Preparations**

** Next time in "Who says,"**

**_ Ness wakes up and everyone is avoiding him. Except for three people. Will Ness ever find out why everyone is avoiding him? Is it because of what happen last night?_ **

**Coming Soon!**

**Author's note: I promise it will be much longer. Cause The next day gets really interesting **


End file.
